Berengarovo tajemství
Image:Secondary quests.png|32px default Vedlejší úkoly desc none Návod Tento úkol získáváte již v prologu, po probuzení se Vesemir v rozhovoru zmíní, že zaklínačů už je velmi málo. Také řekne že všichni nejsou zrovna přítomni na Kaer Morhen, protože jeden z nich, Berengar, chybí. Během Kapitoly I a II zaklínač poodhaluje Berengarův příběh, ale nedostává se k žádným velkým výsledkům. Na konci II kapitoly je přesvědčený, že Berengar byl zabit Salamandrou. V III kapitole ovšem získává důkaz o tom, že Berengar stále žije. Již od počátku sledování Berengarova příběhu je jasné, že se nějakým způsobem zapletl se Salamandrou. Zaklínač se o tom však může, z nedostatku důkazů, jenom dohadovat. Teprve ve IV. kapitole se Berengar a zaklínač potkávají tváří v tvář. Berengarovi je jedno, čím musel zaklínač projít aby se k němu dostal a preferuje zůstat v zapomění. Nechce diskutovat o své minulosti a motivech jeho činů. Až po několika konverzacích, když se rozmluví, odhalí svůj příběh. Ke konci IV. kapitoly se zaklínač a Berengar opět potkávají na Ostrově Černého rybáka, kde má Geralt možnost Berengara buď zabít, nebo mu jeho předchozí činy odpustit. Pokud mu zaklínač odpustí, Berengar mu vyzradí vše, co ví o Salamandře a odejde. Vrátí se zpět v V. kapitole, když dojde k souboji s Azarem Javedem a pomůže ho zaklínači porazit. Při tomto souboji ovšem umírá. Pokud mu Geralt neodpustí, dojde k souboji. Z Berengarovy mrtvoly lze získat psaní, které by zaklínač dostal kdyby se rozešli v dobrém a navíc Berengarův amulet, který v V. kapitole oslabuje Azara Javeda během souboje. Fáze Berengar Kromě mých kolegů z Kaer Morhen je tu ještě jeden zaklínač - Berengar. Drží se od bratrstva dál a v době přepadení nebyl na hradě. Co tehdy dělal? Co je vůbec zač? Jestli se s ním někdy potkám, rozhodně se ho na to zeptám. Vesemir se zmínil ještě o jednom obyvateli Kaer Morhen - o zaklínači Berengarovi. Berengar v podhradí :Tato fáze nastává pouze v případě, že Geralt nějak vynechal rozhovor o Berengarovi během prologu. Zjistil jsem, že nějaký další zaklínač nedávno navštívil tuto bohem zapomenutou díru nedaleko Wyzimy. Jeho jméno je Berengar a během útoku s námi nebyl na Kaer Morhen. A co víc, on zmizel namísto toho, aby čelil Bestii. Neznám ho, ale mohu říct, že mi již ztížil život tím, že dal vesničanům důvod nesnášet zaklínače. Doufám, že se s Berengarem setkám tady nebo v Wyzimě. Podhradí :Tato fáze nastává pouze v případě, že se v prologu Geralt postavil na stranu Vesemira. Do podhradí přede mnou dorazil jiný zaklínač, nějaký Berengar. Slíbil, že zabije Bestii, ale vzal do zaječích a zůstala po něm jen špatná reputace. Chtěl bych ho najít a promluvit si s ním, možná by něco věděl o těch ukradených tajemstvích. Vím jistě, že se nějak dostal do města. Musím najít Berengara a zjistit pravdu o jeho stycích se Salamandrou. Pronásledován Salamandrou Berengar sice upadl do zajetí Salamandry, ale podařilo se mu uniknout. Neunikl však tvrdému vyslýchání - nač se ho ptali a co všechno prozradil? Na to možná zná odpověď pouze on. Najdu ho nejspíš ve Wyzimě - podle všech indicií se mu podařilo do města proniknout. Berengar uprch před Salamandrou a pravděpodobně se dostal do Wyzimy. Zaklínačský meč Snažím se dostat do pracek zaklínačský meč. Odkud ho mají? Patřil Berengarovi? Zdá se, že opět kráčím v jeho stopách. Musím si promluvit se zdejším překupníkem, odkud ten meč měl. Pořád mám pocit, že Berengar před něčím utíká. Bojím se, že ho to nakonec dostalo, ať už to bylo cokoliv. Žádný zaklínač by se s vlastním mečem dobrovolně nerozloučil. Musím si promluvit s překupníkem a zjistit, odkud měl zaklínačský meč. Berengarovy věci Překupník Talar měl Berengarovy věci. Kde k nim asi přišel? Měl bych se poptat po okolí a zjistit, kdo mu ty věci prodal. Musím se poptat lidí ve Wyzimě a zjistit, kdo překupníkovi prodal Berengarovy věci. Úkol od alchymisty Kalksteina''' nebo Coleman Obyvatelé bažin '''nebo Smrt Colemana + Cihláři Hliněné doly Cihlářská vůdkyně Vaska mi prozradila, že Berengar se potloukal kolem hliněných dolů. Berengara bych měl hledat poblíž hliněných dolů. Berengarova smrt Podle těl mrtvých členů Salamandry jsem našel místo, na kterém se Berengar bránil. Vzhledem k tomu, jak to tam ještě teď vypadá, zřejmě neprodal svůj život lacino. Až zase uvidím Vesemira, musím mu říct, že je nás o jednoho méně. Berengar je mrtev. Musím tu smutnou zprávu sdělit Vesemirovi. Berengar žije! Ukázalo se, že Berengar žije, ale vše nasvědčuje tomu, že ho zajala Salamandra. Zase mám o důvod víc, proč zničit Salamandru. Zrádce Vypadá to, že Berengar pracuje pro Salamandru, byť nedobrovolně. Magistr ho vyslal najít Alvina, takže teď se naše cesty konečně zkříží. Berengar měl vyhledat Alvina. Až chlapce najde, najdu i já jeho. Setkání Konečně jsem se setkal s Berengarem. Mám spoustu otázek a řadu pochybností... Konečně jsem se setkal s Berengarem. Chci mu položit několik otázek. Spolupráce se Salamandrou Berengar je zahořklý a řekl mi, že zaklínače nenávidí. Být mutantem, kterého lidé nerespektují, je pro něj nesnesitelné. Připustil, že se Salamandrou spolupracoval, protože nevidí žádný rozdíl mezi metodami, které používá Salamandra a metodami zaklínačskými. Berengar připouští, že spolupracoval se Salamandrou. Měl by ale také vysvětlit proč. Berengarova druhá smrt + Medailon nebo Rozloučení + Spojenec de:Berengars Geheimnis en:Berengar's Secret es:El secreto de Berengar fr:Le secret de Berengar hu:Berengar titka it:Il segreto di Berengar pl:Tajemnica Berengara ru:Секрет Беренгара Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Úkoly Kategorie:Prolog Kategorie:Kapitola I Kategorie:Kapitola II Kategorie:Kapitola III Kategorie:Kapitola IV Kategorie:Kapitola V